A Very, Very Happy Anniversary
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Es el aniversario de un año de novios de Edward y Bella, y ella le dara el mejor de los regalos. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Bella me habia traído serenata! -Creí que estarías en el funeral de tu abuelita- -¡Mi abuelita murio hace diez años, Edward!- -¡Feliz aniversario!-


**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**la cancion es Los amantes de Playa limbo, podrían ponerla cuando vean la letra. **

* * *

**A VERY, VERY HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

Tome su mano, increíblemente cuidada como para ser la de un hombre, y lo guíe hasta la cafetería. Edward había estado deprimido todo el día desde que le dije que no podíamos pasar el fin de semana juntos. Da la casualidad que el domingo de ese fin de semana era nuestro aniversario de un año de novios. Tenía un súper-mega-increíble plan para su regalo y él necesitaba estar engañado y triste para que estaos pudieran cumplirse.

Le había dicho que ese fin de semana, Charlie me había prácticamente obligado a ir con él al funeral de la abuela Swan –lo siento abuelita, no quise matarte… de nuevo- y que por más que había intentado persuadirlo, el muy hijo de hump… no me había dejado faltar. También le había dicho que este funeral sería en Seattle y que él no podía ir porque mi padre no lo quería ahí. Y como el maravilloso novio que es, acepto.

Me sentí mal por mentirle. Bueno, no lo hice. Esto era necesario para que yo pudiera darle un gran regalo de aniversario, ¡Era absolutamente necesario!

Así que ignorando sus lindas muecas, entramos a la cafetería de la escuela y nos guié a la fila de la comida. Tome una hamburguesa para él y dos trozos de pizza para mí, él había pagado, por supuesto, él era el novio y él tenía que hacerlo. De todos modos a él no le molestaba, venía en su paquete de caballerosidad o algo así.

Busque a nuestros amigos con la mirada y de nuevo arrastre a Edward hasta ellos.

-Hey, chicos- saludé y me senté.

-Hola Belly-Bells- saludó Emmett con la boca llena de comida, hice una mueca al igual que Rose y Alice, luego me sonrieron como saludo.

-Hola Bella- saludó Jasper con diversión al ver a Edward prácticamente colgado de mí.

Edward se desparramo en su lugar y descansó la cabeza en la mesa. Los chicos lo miraron divertidos. Rodé los ojos, era tan dramático. Tomé mi mochila y saqué un gran termo, Emmett me miró con ojos ilusionados, pero le negué con la cabeza.

-Edward mi amor, te traje malteada de fresa y galletas de chocolate y nuez, tus favoritas, ¿Recuerdas cariño?- le dije con mi voz más melosa.

-Mhmup, mmm.

-No te entiendo si hablas así, cosita- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo sea por Edward y su súper-genialoso-regalo de aniversario.

-No tengo hambre- gimió y volvió a sumirse en su depresión. Emmett me miró esperanzado pero volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero cosita de mi amor, yo lo hice con todo mi amor para ti, no puedes hacerme esto bebé. Sería muy desconsiderado y tú eres todo menos desconsiderado mi leoncito del amor- ¡puaj! ¿Ya mencioné que odio los apodos empalagosos? Todo sea por Edward. Los chicos me miraron graciosos, ellos sabían de mi odio hacia los apoditos.

-Bueno- refunfuñó. Levantó su linda cara y tomó el termo, lo abrió y se lo llevo a la boca. Sonreí, buen chico.

Saqué un pequeño recipiente con las galletas y se las ofrecí. Él tomo algunas y se las metió a la boca, masticó lentamente y tragó, luego volvió a tomar su malteada. Yo en cambió, me terminé mis rebanadas de pizza y me comí su hamburguesa. Luego robé de la limonada de Emmett.

Hablé un poco con los chicos mientras Edward se atragantaba con sus galletas. En algún momento de nuestra plática Emmett trató de robarle una galleta a Edward y éste le dio un manotazo, a lo que Emmett se rindió en su misión "Robar galletas".

Cuando el almuerzo se terminó, arrastré a Edward a nuestra siguiente clase. No es que me molestase ayudarle, pero yo no era la chica más atlética del colegio y Edward estaba un poco pesadito. Quizás cuando las cosas se arreglaran podría molestarlo con eso.

.

.

.

-¡Oh dios Edward! ¿Qué te da de comer Esme? Creo que pesas más que hace cinco minutos- gruñí por el esfuerzo.

-Humph.

-Sabes que no te entiendo- dije gruñendo un poco.

Ok, entendía que estuviera deprimido, era nuestro aniversario de un año, por dios, pero yo no andaría así. Quizás lo ignoraría o lloraría en el armario del conserje y lo haría invitarme a cenar al restaurante más caro de la cuidad y luego pediría lo más caro del menú. Ese sería un buen castigo, pero por todo lo sagrado, él tenía que estar bromeando. Yo era una simple chica humana, no porrista, no deportista. Santos cielos; yo leía libros. Él en cambio era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, ahí había una diferencia abismal, yo no podía con esto. Bueno, menos mal que hoy era viernes, no veía la hora de volver a casa.

¡Uf! El lunes él tendría que llevarme cargando a todas nuestras clases. Diablos, él tenía suerte de que lo amara, de otra forma ya lo hubiera dejado tirado. Por el camino a gimnasia, que era a donde nos dirigíamos, me encontré con los chicos.

Esta última clase la compartíamos todos. Las otras las compartía todas con Edward, eso era debido a un cambio de horario por parte de él. Tan dulce, romántico y lindo novio.

-Chicos, que bueno que los veo, ayúdenme- supliqué.

-Pero Bella, es tu novio- se quejó Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- gruñí.

-Bien, bien, Jazz ayúdame.- pidió mi amigo. Sonreí.

Emmett y Jasper tomaron a Edward de cada brazo y por fin pude descansar. Era como quitarme un peso de los hombros, literalmente. Las chicas se acercaron a mí y les sonreí, Alice abrió la boca para decir algo pero…

-¡No, déjenme! ¡Quiero a Bella! ¡Bella!- _diablos_.

Los chicos me miraron con disculpa y me entregaron a mí 'querido' novio. Lo tomé por la cintura y seguí mi camino hacia gimnasia. Gemí por lo bajo, Edward de verdad necesitaba bajar de peso, pero estaba segura de que ya se sentía lo suficientemente miserable como para burlarme de su peso. Lo miré, tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios rellenos tenían una pequeña mueca de tristeza, bien, quizás esto si valía la pena. Mucho, mucho.

-Hay, por la panza de Santa Claus- me quejé. Estábamos como a cinco pasos de la puerta del gimnasio cuando mi muy dulce novio decidió detenerse, haciendo que yo tropezara y cayera al piso de boca.

-Quiero hacer pis- se quejó.

-Edward, ya llegamos al gimnasio, estamos tarde y te juro que no eres la persona más ligera que conozco- dije tratando de controlar mi furia.

-Está bien- _menos mal_…-Solo pensé que, ya que no íbamos a poder pasar juntos nuestro aniversario, querrías pasar el mayor tiempo conmigo hoy, incluso si solo se trata de ir al baño- dijo con voz inocente, esa que usaba con su madre cuando se comía todas la galletas.

¡Maldición! Eso era chantaje. Y él era muy sexy y adorable para mi propio bien.

-Bien, vamos al baño, pero esta vez si puedes caminar solo, ¿verdad?- pregunté esperanzada.

-Eso creo- murmuró pensativo mientras estiraba sus piernas –Sí, creo que caminaré solo.

¡Bendita sea!

-Y Bella.

-¿Sí?

-Luego quiero ir a la cafetería, no tengo ganas de entrar a clase de gimnasia.

¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- pregunté furiosa.

-Porque antes si quería entrar- dijo como si yo fuera una tonta.

¡Hijo de…!

-Te quiero- susurra abrazándome con suavidad.

-Yo también te quiero- _aunque seas un tonto que me hace caminar como tonta con setenta quilos de más sobre mí_, agregué para mis adentros.

Una vez Edward terminó de hacer sus necesidades, caminamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Él estuvo muy calladito todo el tiempo, yo saqué un libro y me puse a leer, bueno, tenía que darle crédito a Edward por esto, leer y tener completa calma era mil veces mejor que clase de gimnasia, bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que clase de gimnasia, menos comer chango vivos.

El resto de la hora se pasó con rapidez, pero en cuanto toco el timbre de salida Edward volvió a su estado zombi. Lo cual era malo considerando que había sido él quien me había traído a la escuela, no parecía tan mala idea esta mañana, pero en ese momento Edward no sabía nada del falso funeral de mi abuelita muerta, ni que 'no podríamos' pasar juntos nuestro aniversario, yo tampoco sabía que se comportaría como zombi y por supuesto, tampoco había posibilidades que nos chocáramos y matáramos camino a casa.

Nos paramos fuera del _Volvo_ y esperé a que mi salvación saliera por las enormes puertas del Instituto.

-¡Alice!- grité. Ella me miró y caminó o más bien danzo hacía mí, era increíblemente graciosa, con Jasper tras de ella.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó animadamente.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías llevarte el auto de Edward y de paso pasarme a dejar a mi casa, es que volvió a su estado de coma y no sé qué más hacer, ¿podría porfitas hacerlo? – pregunté rezando porque su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Ehm… Está bien. Jazz nos sigues en tu auto a casa de Bella y de ahí a la mía y si tenemos prisa quizás no perdamos la reservación- le dijo a Jasper el cual asintió obediente con la cabeza.

Oh dios, yo estaba poniendo en peligro su cita… ahora me sentía un poco mal.

Nos subí a Edward y a mí al asiento trasero del auto, Alice se subió al de conductor y Jazz hizo lo mismo en su auto. El camino se hizo en silencio, con la música clásica de Edward de fondo, lo cual estaba bien para mí.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me estiré para poder despedirme de Alice.

-Adiós Ally- dije abrazándola y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós… y no olvides el plan- me susurró en el oído y me sonrió traviesamente. Oh sí, Alice también estaba metida en esto, al igual que Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Lo cual era bueno, porque si solo hubiera sido yo, todo hubiera salido horriblemente mal.

-No lo haré- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me acerque a Edward y lo abracé con fuerza –Nos vemos pronto, te amo- él me devolvió el abrazo con pocas ganas.

-También te amo- susurró antes de soltarme y voltear a mirar hacia la ventana. Alice rodó los ojos. Mi dulce novio era tan dramático.

Salí del auto y entre a mi casa. Charlie, mi padre, no vendría hasta las cinco y eran las dos, así que tenía al menos tres horas para mí, las cuales usaría para arreglar los últimos ajustes de mi regalo de aniversario para Edward.

Primero tenía que asegurarme de que Charlie no estuviera en el pueblo, sino corría el peligro de que alguien lo viera y le dijese a Edward que mi abuelita murió ya hace varios años, y si eso pasaba, mi plan se arruinaba.

Alice se aseguraría de que Edward estuviera en casa todo el fin de semana, y que no fuese a algún club nocturno con strippers o algo así. Sabía que Emmett se lo había sugerido hace algunos días, él lo había rechazado porque era una idea estúpida y porque lo pasaríamos juntos, pero ahora él pensaba que no sería así y seguro sentiría alguna clase de despecho que lo llevaría a aceptar la proposición de Emmett. O quizás ahora era yo la dramática.

Bueno, nada de eso iba a pasar. Yo había acusado a Emmett con Rose en cuanto me enteré de lo que hizo y esta lo castigo con dos semana sin sexo, pero todos sabíamos que ella no aguantaría por tanto tiempo. De cualquier forma, eso serviría de amenaza y le metería miedo y duda a la cabeza de Emmett, lo que haría que no lo volviera a mencionar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Saqué una soda del refrigerador y traté de memorizarme la letra completa y sin fallos, además de practicar un poco. Tampoco quería quedar en vergüenza delante de todo el mundo, Emmett seguro me grabaría, y sabía que así sería, y luego subiría el video a YouTube, y realmente no quería hacer el ridículo frente toda la red.

Suspiré y comencé.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Me dejé caer en mi cama y decidí que me quedaría ahí hasta el lunes cuando mi ovejita regresara de Seattle del funeral de su abuelita.

Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, estaba increíblemente triste. El domingo sería un día muy especial y no lo pasaríamos juntos, y eso me ponía de mal humor. Había intentado convencerla de que no fuera al funeral, sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, pero de cualquier forma no logré nada. Su padre le había dicho que iría y pues iría.

Yo tenía un hermoso regalo y de verdad me habría encantado dárselo el domingo, por lo visto tendría que esperar hasta el lunes, eso si no se retrasaba y llegaba el martes, lo que me hacía sentir más miserable.

Me quedé en mi cama el resto del día y me obligue a levantarme cuando mamá nos llamó para la cena, claro que apenas comí y luego me excusé y volví a la soledad de mi cuarto, de verdad que estaba mal, Bella me había pedido que no me deprimiese y era lo primero que hacía, ella quería que no estuviera triste por nuestra corta separación, la cual no era una verdadera separación, solo para que sepan.

A la mañana siguiente obligue a mi flojo trasero a levantarse de la cama y me meto a bañar, pero estoy lo suficiente deprimido y cansado como para quedarme dormido en la ducha. El agua en algún momento se torna fría y abro toda el agua caliente, la cual quema en mi piel provocando pequeños gemidos de mi parte.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta del baño mientras sigo quejándome del agua y trató a toda prisa cerrar la regadera, pero el agua caliente me cae en los ojos haciendo que suelte un gritó casi obsceno.

-Edward hijo….- mi padre detiene sus golpes y se queda callado por un minuto en cuanto escucha mi gritó. –Edward- comenzó con calma – sé que esto es incómodo para ti, que tu padre te atrape haciendo esto… y créeme cuando te digo que también es incómodo para mí… escucha, sé que ya tuvimos 'la charla' pero no estaría demás que salieras del baño para que yo pueda explicártela otra vez…- ¿qué? –Bien, escucha, seguro estas avergonzado pero, bueno….-

Cuando al fin logró cerrar la llave suspiro de alivio y salgo de la ducha, tomó una toalla y me seco la cara y examino mis ojos todavía escuchando a mi padre.

-Como te decía, está bien que seas un adolecente y sé que ustedes a veces sienten… cosas y tienen que… calmar esas cosas, pero podrías hacerlo en la noche, en tu cama…- ¿qué?- estoy seguro que el recibo del agua me saldrá carísimo- murmura para sí –bueno, el punto es que masturbarte en la cama es tan complaciente como hacerlo en el baño, así que te pido que me evites gastarme tu herencia en el recibo de agua- y luego, silencio.

¡¿Qué él dijo qué?!

.

.

.

Luego de un vergonzoso desayuno, con miraditas divertidas departe de Alice y mamá, y una hora completa explicándole a papá, frente a mi hermana y mi madre, que no estaba masturbándome, sino que, había tenido un pequeño problema con el agua y que me había quedaba dormido en la ducha, se aclaró todo. Pero claro, Alice siempre recordara esto, y no me sorprendería que ella hubiese grabado todo para subirlo a internet.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Bella me harían sufrir, porque sí, mi novia también participaba en sus burlas.

Ahora me sentía un poco más animado, había pasado toda la tarde con Alice y mamá viendo películas de todo tipo y eso me había servido para relajarme un poco, pero sabía que mañana sería diferente, mañana seguro que sopesaba la idea de suicidarme por no pasar nuestro primer aniversario con Bella. Pero por ahora todo bien, Alice no dejaría que yo hiciera alguna estupidez, así que me sentía más o menos seguro.

Como a las diez de la noche Alice dijo que era suficiente y nos mandó a dormir, papá no tardaría en llegar y seguro que también se iría directo a la cama. Así que para evitarme problemas obedecí y me fui a dormir, pero apenas pude dormitar un poco, la casa estaba silenciosa, pero escuchaba ruiditos de afuera, quise mirar, pero la verdad era un miedoso. Tenía cierto problema con la oscuridad y realmente si era un ladrón esperaba estar dormido para no presenciar mi muerte.

Así que me tape de pies a cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza, entonces todo estuvo en completo silencio. Unos segundos después escuché un silbido y luego música.

Se oía como una batería, salí de la cama y me asome por la ventana.

¡Oh por la linda lencería de Bella!

Ella estaba aquí, en mi casa, a las… doce de la noche, vestida lindamente y con un micrófono en mano. Los chicos, incluida Alice, estaban a un lado apartados de ella. Había dos grandes bocinas y una laptop sobre una mesa. Eso era la música… ahh, ella cantaría.

Un segundo.

Ella cantaría para mí.

En la noche, como en una serenata…

¡Oh Dios! ¡Bella me trajo serenata!

Entonces comenzó. **(Aquí la cancion)**

Yo soy uno de esos amantes

Tan elegantes como los de antes

Que siempre llevan guantes

Entre semana voy deportivo

Pero el domingo me pongo muy fino

Con mi chaqué de lino

Sonrió y en ese momento mis padres salieron y comenzaron a ver el espectáculo de Bella.

Y voy buscando por los balcones

Bellas Julietas para mis canciones

Y hacerles los honores

Me señaló con alegría y Emmett se echó a reír.

Y siempre estoy

Rompiéndome la voz

Cantando coplas

Bajo tu ventana, amor

Sal ya que este trovador

Se está asando de calor

Soy educado caballero

Bello, cortes y amable compañero

Un codiciado soltero

Movió sus manos de forma graciosa y me guiñó con ojo.

Y como no tengo complejos

Me miro siempre en todos los espejos

Antes de echar los tejos

Si alguna vez cometo errores

Para que no llores pido mil perdones

Con un millón de flores

En ese momento me sonrió traviesamente, y lo entendí. Todo había sido una farsa, reí fuertemente. Saco una rosa detrás de ella y me la lanzó.

Y siempre estoy

Rompiéndome la voz

Cantando coplas

Bajo tu ventana, amor

Sal ya que este trovador

Se está asando de calor

Yo soy uno de esos amantes

Yo soy uno de esos amantes

-¡Feliz aniversario!- gritó. Y Emmett tiró confeti sobre ella.

-Creí que estabas en el funeral de tu abuelita- le dije.

-Edward, mi abuelita murió hace como diez años, que poco informado estas. Ahora, mi bella Julieta, baja para que tu Romeo pueda besarte- pidió

-Bella, estoy en el tercer piso- grité con alegría.

-Bien, entonces yo subiré- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La miré curioso hasta que vi que Emmett aparecía con una enorme escalera, me reí. Ella subió lentamente, Emmett y Jasper la esperaban abajo con los brazos tendidos por si se tropezaba y caía. Cuando llegó a mí, la abrace con fuerza y la tome en mis brazos pasándola de mi lado de la barandilla del balcón para poder besarla.

-Feliz aniversario- sonreí.

-¿te gustó?-

-Me encanto Bella- le asegure. La solté y corrí a mi habitación, tome su regalo de mi mesa de noche y volví a salir. –Esto es para ti-

Ella tomo la caja alargada de terciopelo y la abrió, cubrió su boca con sus pequeñas manos.

-Es hermoso Edward, ¿me lo pones?-

-Por supuesto- saqué el collar de la caja y se lo puse, quedaba bien en ella. Tenía puesto un vestido azul rey que la hacía ver maravillosa, le sonreí. El collar era de plata y tenía un dije con forma de corazón, el corazón era un zafiro y alrededor de él tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, enmarcándolo.

-Gracias, Edward, es hermoso-

-No es nada a comparación con tu regalo- hice un puchero.

-Tienes razón, tendrás que llevarme a cenar- reí.

-Bien, así que… yo soy Julieta, eh- dije riendo.

-Sip, una muy dulce y hermosa Julieta, que invitara a cenar a su amado Romeo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por supuesto… Te amo- y la besé.

La amaba, aunque me haya mentido y sentir miserable, aunque sea terriblemente sarcástica y aunque este loca. Amaba cada parte de ella.

-También te amo- susurró y volvió a besar.

Oh, bien…

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, aquí este pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la cancion! Espero que les guste y me dejen un pequeño review!**

**Y las que leen mis otros fics, lamento la tardanza, les prometo que actualizare pronto!**

**Besos, Karen. **


End file.
